The Mark of true King
by NaruSasu422
Summary: This is a novel about a group of friends gifted with amazing abilities, who while trying to save the world from tremendous evil; they discover they're more alike then they ever thought possible. WARNINGS DEATH AU/AR YAOI INCEST LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL SCENE


Disclaimer: Hello folks this is a story My friend and I have been working on for years. This is the third installment of a series that we are working on. We would to know if we should continue so alot of reviews plz. PLEASE NO FLAMES *Valerie might cry* PS. if you leave ten reviews by the 8/24 we will update not only this installment. This work is copyright so no stealing.

The Mark of a True King

By Valerie Botelli and Kenji-san

Prologue

May 1st 1000

From the journal of the King's Warden:

It has been one thousand years since my brother was able to return to our home. A thousand years have past since we stopped Quentis from destroying the world. This one act almost cost my Brother his life. But now thing has once again in the world of mortals has gone bad. It all started a week ago I began to have this dream. It was one of those you knew was not one. I dreamed of the treasures that only he can control. The ones he buried in the city of Atlantis. Which in order to get them back we will need Emos' help. The crown of the kings, the sword of revelation, the necklace of life, the ring of elemental power, the wand of the winds, crystals of knowing, bracelet of light, the shield of faith. This besides being able to help the world can destroy it. / Now I must look for the clues to destroy what ever this new darkness in the world of men. For I am Alexander Paris Circe high Prince of the Fae, twin brother to Jason Demos High King. The new Lord of Ice.

From the journal of the king:

Many years ago I went on a quest and became the master of seven treasures. My allies and I used them to stop the human cleric Jaguar the mind stealer, and the wife the Mage Indiva. But in that quest I didn't know it; I lost my greatest treasure the half elf Saphira. Damn fate!!!! I would have given my life for her. To this day one thousand years later I still think of her and feel a place missing in my heart. For she gave her life to save mine. Thus filling the prophecy saying we would lose the one who walked in the light. I miss her so much I dare not use my powers to call her back from the dead. For no matter what she is mortal and will once again die. So now I must be happy with just a memory. Sadly I have found no new true loves since her only a mass of broken hearts. I am scared because I can feel the darkness growing once again in my soul. Like it is growing in the land. Now to top it all off my brother is having dreams of the treasures. I dare not use them because I asked Queen Mary to once again guard. I know I can call them at any time but I don't want to deal with her. So now I am writing my old allies to gain know of what is at hand. Sadly most are now dead like Garr, Amara, Crassus, Brooke, Remos and his lover the king Alexander. Each of these people I miss terribly and luckily or not Emo and Lisa are alive. Emo lovely Lady of water and darkness and her sister Lisa Mistress of earth and light. It will be hard to find them. Lisa easily cause I can sense her magic and she is Lisa. Emo has been under the radar for years and only Lisa would know where she is. I hope I can get her to tell me. Which will be a challenge in and of itself. This I swear that evil will never again take that hold over any plane. By my name Jason Demos Circe High King and Mage Of the Fae Empire, The champion of the Fire Sword.

May 20 1000

From the journal of the Kings Warden

My Lord brother has announced that he is going on a quest with the elemental ladies Emo and Lisa. They want to gain information on one where the treasures are and who is behind it all. He has asked me to join him and I have accepted this. I hope it allows us to grow closer for I love more than a brother should. He has also asked that our cousin Stefan rule when we are bout gone. That is the only smart he has done about this. I have never seen him like this he even looks harder so to speak. He is determining to stop whatever threat is before us. I asked him what he is planning all he said is death to all who have planed this. I wish I knew what he meant by this. But no matter what by my hand I pledge my loyalty to him. My secret love is my brother, I know that this is wrong but I cant help it.

From the journal of the King:

I now know what is happening and I like it not. Some fool decided to summon a dead God, but not just anyone they called upon Baal, the ancient Lord of Air and Sky. Who like to make people blind just for fun. He He I made a poem. WHY do the Gods let fools be born? Oh yeah they let me be born. Well thanks for the new Queen of the Drow Elves Emo I now know an idea of what is going on. I got her to agree to meet me in Riva to talk about shit. Funny that is where we our lives began together. Those were the saddest and happiest times of my life. I wish that I would have been able to do more with her. Alas how was I to know what would happen. Gods how I miss my love Saphira. Well at least this time my brother will be coming with us. He is my Protector and warden he has the skills to deal with any physical attack. He is simply that freaking good. I am in a way looking to seeing Emo maybe this will be better. I only hope that I can make her forgive me. I know that if not for my brother I would have killed her. Oh my brother who one time delivered me for that awful state of pure hate and evil. What scares me is that I can feel the evil inside of me. Right now the very though of killing of killing someone is so strong and seems so sweet. Damn the new unseelige ambassor is knocking on my door. I have yet to meet him. I only hope he is no fool.

June 1st

From the journal of the king's warden:

My crazy brother has found someone to care about. His name is Marcus Antillus, a member of the unseelie courts. They meet when he came to discuss issues between the unseelie, seelie, and wild courts. Marcus got tried of waiting on my brother to come to the council room that he walked right into his bedroom. He demanded that he get his ass to the meeting or he would drag him there. They took to each other very quickly. So I told him about the quest and invited him to come along with. Man did Jason get pissed. He has never gotten pissed at me before. He stared to turn into his demon form. He is so worried that something will happen to him. Seriously he needs to get over her and move on. Saphira died years ago I know he loved her but he has stopped living himself. At least Marcus helps him forget for a little while. What is fun is to watch him face whenever he sees him. I think he is falling in love with the young lord. Take care my beloved brother.

From the journal of the king:

I don't know what this is. My heart feels lighter that air when I see him. He makes all the darkness in me go away. Then my stupid brother had to go and invite home to come along. What if I can't protect him, like I couldn't protect her. I don't want that darkness in my life again. I can only pray that nothing happens to him. Great to make it worst I can hear them calling me. I need to meet with Emo soon or I will go mad. They are calling telling me that the danger is growing greater.

Chapter 1: Everyone Meets

The scene is set, it is in the merchant town of Riva the Empire of Alera. A very lovely woman looking only to be in her 20s was walking toward a small group of equally young men. They were seated at a small café table. She had long black hair with a white stripe running down one lock. She was wearing a long black dress. One of the young men rose to greet her. He had long black hair with violet eyes. He was dressed in a short robe with nothing on underneath. His skin looked to be darkly tan and his eyes had a calm but wild look to them. A semi-tame look that said this man is very dangerous.

"Long time no see Ducks," the young man said with a bow to ward you.

"The last time you called me ducks you were trying to kill me, as I recall Demos," she replied.

"Well ducks as you can see at least this time I am not trying to kill you By the way thanks for the information about Baal being released. But Emo I really need your help." Demos signs a little clearly making a challenging choice. "I need your help to find a city that you sunk."

"WHAT??? WHY????"

" Emo it is calling from me. If I don't answer that call I fear what may happen."

"The sword, how can it be calling you?"

" Emo I am its master you know this. I am the only one who can use all of them. Baal because he is a god can force them to view him as the master. I cannot let that happen, because it would tear the world apart. Plus your sister Lisa said she would come us. She is out getting a new outfit to wear."

"You never could play fair, but why should I believe anything you say." Emo said challenging him.

One of the others push back his hood to reveal who he was spoke up. "They are not just calling him Emo. I had a vision about them being taken and what would happen if we do nothing. Everything you whole dear will be destroyed. Everything will be ripped from time. Not even you can protect them. Also even if you can trust him I promise that he has changed. That we will not go back to that dark time. Please trust me in this. If you don't help everything will be destroyed."

Emo looks at Alexi knowing that he can not lie. "Alright I will help in this but Demos I am telling you this now I don't trust you. I saw how far you went to the edge I will not let that happen again."

"I know that is why I asked you come along darling." Demos winked at Emo with a sly sad smile. "Besides I swear upon a blood oath that evil time will never return. I would die before letting that happen." As he said this she opened up his mind to the drow queen and she saw everything. She saw Saphira's' death thou his eyes. She saw all the pain dealt to him by the hands of his father. She saw everything even his fight against Quentis. As she saw she began to weep tears of absolute pain and terror of everything he lived thou. She then felt Demos gathering her in his arms and once again his mind was closed. She looked up in to his violet eyes and for once saw past the masks on place and saw the true Demos.

"Why do you hide yourself Demos you really are a better person?"

"If you can't see past your eyes then you don't deserve to know the real me. Besides I really don't care what people think of me Ducks."

"Demos whenever you show that you really do have a brain between your ears, you go in the next sentence say something arrogant and dumb."

"Awww can't have you falling for me too hard now can I Ducks?" Demos said. "Oh shit where are my manners. Please meet my new lover the amazing Prince of the Unseelie Courts Marcus Clan Antalliar Lord of winter's first frost."

Emo looked at Demos and this new young man. Like most fae he had pale white skin. He was very beautiful with long silky black and white hair with ice blue eyes. Then she saw two things that scared her. She saw that they were a life bound love match. "_Shit" _she thought to herself .

"Now I know what you are thinking Duck. It will not happen this time I know this. Don't ask how but I do."

"Crystals"

"Yep Bitch"

"Demos you are a dumb ass need I say more."

"Yeah but you love me anyways." demos said with a small smile on his lips.

"Damn Alexi these people sure do get over their issues fast. One minute they are fighting wanting to kill the next they are acting like brother and sister. I just don't get it." The young Marcus said looking at Emo and Demos.

"Marcus darling no one gets those two. They have a major love hate relationship going on."

"What do you mean Alexi?"

"The last time they saw each other he was trying to killer her. He was blaming her for the death of his wife Saphira."

"He was married at one time, he never told me that. I wonder why it is not like it will change the way I feel about him."

"This is Demos we are talking about, he just doesn't always think thing thou."

"That is true."

Alexi and Marcus watch while both Emo and Demos finally forgave each other for the wrongs that they though the other did. As this was going on another young lady was walking toward them. She looked to be in her lat twenties and was dressed in a long yellow and orange dress. She had very long hair and walked like a queen next to an equally beautiful stallion. Demos saw her and smiling yelled out," HEY SLUT!!"

"YOU how DARE you call me that!" she screamed out at him.

"Please Lisa, Demos no fighting, save it for the enemy." Emo begged them.

RebekahBankert&.com


End file.
